


Always Be My Baby

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you’re afraid to tell Steve you’re pregnant.





	Always Be My Baby

“What did you just say to me?” He asked, shoulders rigid and squared as he backed you into the wall of his bedroom.

“S-Steve-” you hated when he allowed his anger to get mixed his emotions from coming home from a mission. “I figured you’d want to know. I’m sorry.”

“That’s not possible.” His eyes were wild as they searched your own for any sign that you were lying. But you weren’t- you took the test three days ago while the team was out on a scouting mission.

“Why not?” You pressed on as he looked down at your stomach, your voice raw from holding back tears.

“You’re- where-” he dropped his hands from the wall and licked his lips, struggling to find words to express what he was feelings.

Over the last few weeks, you and the super soldier had been allowing one another to use each other for sex to release tension in your bodies and ease the mind so you both could sleep throughout the night after harsh missions.

Of course, neither of you ever thought about using protection. You had both assumed Steve was sterile, what with him having the serum running through his blood, and being frozen for nearly seventy years. You both figured there would be no harm in it.

Oh, how wrong you both were.

Two weeks ago, you and Steve had one more adventurous night before he and the rest of the team had gone off across the planet to fight some Nazi war criminals.

Three days after they’d left you in the compound by yourself, you’d started noticing your appetite had grown in odd proportions. You were waking up ill. You felt weak.

You’d decided to take a trip to the pharmacy across town and grab a few tests just to be positive on your concerns. After taking them and waiting in the bathroom, you grew impatient until all three tests came back positive, a bright pink plus sign displayed brightly on all three of them.

You grew worried for what Steve would think. You’d wanted to call Natasha and see what she could have done. But you knew that wouldn’t have gone too well. So you kept to yourself until the team had come home.

You’d wanted to tell him right away. But he looked too exhausted from the travel, that you’d waited.

So now, here you stood in his bedroom, back against the wall, nearly in tears as he stared between your face and your stomach. You couldn’t tell if he was excited, mad, pissed, or saddened by the news.

“Steve?” You spoke softly, effectively catching his attention.

He blinked once before a wide grin spread across his face. “I’m going to be a father?”

“You’re not mad?” you’d wanted to cry at the sudden elated expression he was showing.

“Of course not,” he pulled you into a tight hug, careful not to squeeze you too hard before he released you. “I’m going to be a father.”

“Yes, Steve.” You allowed him to kiss you tenderly before he walked you over to the bed and told you to lay down before he covered you up to the chin.

“I need to make sure you’re healthy,” he explained. “I need to get Helen to do a check up.”

You only rolled your eyes at the sudden change of emotion in the man, a stark contrast from the anger he displayed only moments ago.


End file.
